Shifting Sands
by SukiChan12
Summary: Pan borrows Bulma's lab for bio-chem homework, and Trunks decides to "distract" his girlfriend from her work. The result? They spill a multitude of samples of animal DNA on themselves and chaos ensues as side effects from the encounter begin to show themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is yet another one of those 'pop-in-the-head-at-random' type stories.**

**Basically, Trunks and Pan were fooling around in the biochemical area of Bulma's lab; they'd been down there making out while Pan was doing Bio-chem homework in the first place and Trunks decided to "help" her, and the two of them bump a shelf with several experiments on it, causing them to spill all over the couple. Thinking that they'll be alright because of their saiyan genes, they simply go home, shower, and go to sleep that night. The next morning, all hell breaks loose when Pan and Trunks wake up to a strange side effect...**

**Pan is 17, Trunks is 31, and Pan has three younger siblings; my OCs from other stories. Chase is 10, Corra is 8, and Chyna is 6. No, Trunks and Pan haven't had sex, but it might seem that way. Oh, and there's a child between Trunks and Bra, her name is Violet, and she's nineteen, but she probably won't be seen as much as the other OCs because she's away at college.**

* * *

The front door to the yellow dome swung open, and a tall bluenette entered the home, headed for the kitchen. She ran a hand through her wavy locks as she came across the person she'd been looking for.

"Mom, where'd Pan go?"

Bra came to a graceful halt in front of her mother, looking at her with expectant blue eyes. Bulma smiled up at her youngest and grabbed her hand, "come sit down with your old mom, sweet girl. Pan's borrowing my lab to do her bio-chem homework. You want some tea?"

Bra nodded eagerly; it had been a while since she spent a little one-on-one time with her mother, and she hadn't been feeling their close connection as of late. Pan would be there for her to gossip to later.

The mother and daughter duo settled down to discuss life and its events, laughing and giggling like two school girls

*in the lab*

There was a small sound of rustling, and then the soft, damp sound of lips meeting in what could only be a French kiss.

A giggle echoed through the pristine white lab, followed closely by a deep chuckle. Masculine, tanned hands gripped a slim waist tightly, and then began to run along the sides of her abdomen, ghosting over her shoulders to run through a thick, ebony mane. Shell pink lips meshed with tanned ones in an intimate embrace, and a muffled giggle escaped the pink lips.

"Mmmm, Trunks, I need to do my homework." Pan said softly, leaning away from his mouth. "Awww, Panny... just a little more?" Trunks whined, nuzzling and nipping her neck. Pan groaned and captured his mouth with hers again, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

The two demis stumbled together, lost in their passionate embrace. Pan's arm swung blindly out and hit the table she'd been working at. Her notes scattered through the air, fluttering to the ground in a mess of Pan's neat, cursive scrawl on white lined paper.

Trunks growled into her mouth and gripped her hips tightly, assaulting her neck with hungry, open-mouth kisses. Pan moaned in reply, pressing herself against him eagerly. She let out a muffled giggle as he began to work his way down to her collar bone, and then gently nipped at his ear. Trunks snarled and nipped her skin in return.

"Pan?"

They separated immediately; Pan lithely slipping back into her lab coat and goggles and studying the samples she'd laid on the metal table. Trunks grabbed a spare lab coat and put it on, moving stand beside his girlfriend as she tidied her notes and placed them beside her on the table just as Bulma and Bra rounded the corner.

"Darling, are you finding everything alright? Trunks, I hope you're not distracting her from her work. She needs to graduate this spring." Bulma said, arching a perfect, cerulean brow.

"I wouldn't dare, Mom." Trunks softly, "I'm helping her."

"Oh," This time it was Bra's brow that rose, "are your _lips_ involved in any way?"

"Bite me, Bluey." Was her brother's reply, and she giggled at him.

"Well, Aunt B, I found everything just fine, and I'm actually almost done with my study as it is. Trunks is simply here for decoration." Pan said softly, and sniggered when Trunks shot her a '_hurt_' expression.

"Alright," Bulma said with a laugh, "make sure to clean up when you finish down here, and be careful not to bump into that shelf right there." The heiress gestured to a low-hanging, long shelf that was filled with tons of different beakers, "those are some samples using animal DNA and I don't know how they'll react on a demi saiyan."

"We'll be fine, Aunt B, don't worry." Pan said, chuckling softly, "I'll let you know when I'm finished down here."

"Alright, Panny. Come on, Bra, let's go finish our tea." Bulma smiled as she made her way back up the stairs with Bra just behind her.

**Pan's POV**

"Panny?"

I ignored the '_ghost_' and continued to study the samples laid before me. I made a small note on my study sheet and returned to studying the sample. _Remind me why I decided to take bio-chem?_ I sighed sadly and made a note on my study sheet.

"_Panny?_"

"My, that _ghost_ is awful persistent, eh, conscience?" I asked, shooting a quick glance to my boyfriend, who pretended to pout at me. I shook my head at him and continued my work.

*2 minutes*

_Tap... tap... tap... tap..._

I paused the tapping of my pencil and looked up at Trunks, "Conscience, I think the ghost got-"

Suddenly, hot arms grabbed me and pressed against a nearby wall. I cried out, but my cry was muffled by soft, familiar lips. I moaned into the kiss, gripping his lavender locks as we clashed. We turned and moved in a different direction, and I felt something wet pouring over me as my head crashed against the wall. Glass containers crashed on our shoulders and faces; as well as the floor, as we made out hungrily.

"Oh kami, what the he- _Trunks_!" I gasped in surprise as he deftly claimed my lips again, and then moaned into his mouth. _Screw the wet crap on us_¸ I decided, _his lips tastes so sweet..._

"What the- _Pan?_ what is this crap?" Trunks pulled away from me and wiped his face. He grimaced as it got into his mouth, "it tastes _gross_!" a bitter taste entered my own mouth, and I swallowed on reflex before gagging, "What did we spill? Oh kami, Aunt B's going to kill me!"

"Calm down Pan, we only spilled a little- okay, we messed up a lot." Trunks said. I turned around to survey the damage... and gasped, "We killed that entire shelf full of animal samples!"

**(A/N: Anybody getting the gist of what the side effects will be?)**

"Hey, Panny, relax... I'll clean this up and put out the backup samples Mom keeps in the back room. She always has backups. You finish your homework and get upstairs and take a shower in my room. I'll get you some clothes from your guest room." Trunks cupped my face and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "if anything this is my fault, and I'm not going to let you take the fall for me."

"Oh, Trunks," I kissed him on the lips, ignoring the cloying taste of the various samples coating them, "I love you." He chuckled and pulled me into his chest, "I love you, too, Panny, now go get cleaned up and then finish your homework." I nodded and phased out, moving at the speed of light to Trunks' room.

*after the shower*

I found a fresh set of clothing on the counter when I climbed out of the shower, and I immediately slipped into them and braided my hair up so it could air-dry. Once I was done, I left the bathroom and found my homework waiting on his bed, already finished.

_He forged my handwriting_; I smiled and put the finished work in my backpack. Trunks came in, still doused in the DNA samples from the lab, "You done with the shower?" I nodded, "Go ahead; I'll get you some clothes." He beamed at me and entered the bathroom.

*Later*

"You be safe heading home, Panny." Bulma warned as she kissed my forehead. "I will, Aunt B." I promised, glancing at Trunks discreetly. He winked at me, and I smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Panny." Bra hugged me, "We can talk tonight on _Skype_." I shook my head, "probably not tonight, Blue, I've got to babysit the Three Musketeers until my parents get home. I'll be relieving Granny Chichi of the duty."

"Oh," her face fell, "well, at school tomorrow, then?" I nodded, "of course, Blue," and hugged her again. Both she and Bulma left the room, leaving Trunks and I alone.

"Are you sure she won't suspect anything?" I asked softly. "Nope," he wrapped his arms around me, "I cleaned up and disposed of everything, and I put the backups out. She'll never know."

I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his chin, "I can't thank you enough, babe." Trunks chuckled and kissed my neck, "Your love is more than enough payment, Pan-chan." I giggled and pressed my lips to his for a few seconds, and then pulled away, "I've got to go home and watch my siblings."

*At the Son Gohan Household*

"Panny!"

"Panny!"

"Panny!"

Three cheerful voices chorused as I entered the house, and then the owners rounded the corner, their blue eyes bright with excitement. I loved my little brother and sisters; they were so sweet and cute.

"Hey, you guys!" I knelt down and hugged all of the chibis at once. Chyna vibrated with exuberance, and I scooped her up, "what did you guys do today?" She giggled as I rubbed our noses together.

"We went to school, and then Uncle Goten picked us up and dropped us off here with Grandma Chichi," Chase replied, "Granny just went back home when Grampa Goku sensed you coming."

"Alright," I nodded, "Have you guys eaten?" Their three little heads nodded, and I smiled, "How about a movie? Who wants to watch _Aladdin?_" They all began to cheer, and I herded them into the living room and sat them all down before putting the movie. The effect was immediate, and they were lost in the world of Agrabah.

I headed up to my room, scratching at my ear as I went. It was strange; every time I scratched at my ear, I had the bizarre urge to make it twitch. Ignoring the urge, I continued to scratch my itch. I could feel a subtle itch growing under my skin as I lay down on the comforter and lapsed into a light nap...

"...Panny? _Panny_? Darling, wake up."

I made a pleased noise as a hand ran through my hair, scratching gently at my scalp. It felt so nice...

"Panny, are you _purring_?" I jumped and sat up, "Huh? Oh... hi, Mama." My mother frowned, "baby, you seem... _different_."

"Different how?" Papa spoke up, coming into the room with a sleeping Chyna in his arms. Mama shook her head, "I don't know, but... Never mind me, dear." I laughed and kissed her cheek, "It's alright, Mama."

It was at dinner that things began to get weird.

*at the table*

I was chewing contently on a mouthful of tempura and rice when a soft, uncontrollable moan escaped me. My parents, grandparents, and Uncle looked up at me questionably. I blushed and looked down at my plate, embarrassed.

Slowly, a tingling feeling began to overtake my lower back, kind of like a limb going to sleep, and I wriggled slightly, trying to dispel the feeling. _What a weird place for the blood flow to lessen_, I thought, bouncing minutely in my chair. Uncle Goten frowned at me, "Panny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle," I replied, forcing a smile onto my face, "why do you ask?"

He eyed me suspiciously, "You're acting _strange_, Pan." I chuckled nervously, "What do you-"

I jumped slightly as something thin, round, and furry shot down the leg of my yoga pants, tickling the side of my knee. Whatever it was, it was a part of me, and that scared me slightly.

_Wait,_ I paused, _what if it's just my tail growing back? Yeah, that's it... my tail's grown back_. I relaxed and smiled at my Uncle, "Just antsy, I guess. I've got a big test coming up in Calculus." He raised a brow, "You had a test in Calculus yesterday."

_Damn Uncle and his memory!_

"Umm, I meant bio-chem." I said, rolling my eyes at my '_forgetfulness_', "I have a busy schedule as a Senior in high school. All Honors classes and all..."

My arm began to tingle, and I looked down, _now what?_ I saw nothing but an expanse of creamy, pale skin and huffed quietly as I finished my tempura.

Slowly but surely, a strong wave of drowsiness began to overtake me, and I bit my lip as I fought against the constant fluttering of my eyes. _I just had a nap, what the hell is wrong with me?_ My mother frowned at me, "Honey, are you tired?"

I shrugged, "I had a nap, but I guess it wasn't enough. I'll go lay down see you in the morning." I made my way around the table, giving my parents and grandparents a good night kiss before retreating up the stairs. As I made my way to the bed, things began to blur, and I quickly finished the walk, closed my closet door, and promptly passed out after pulling the sheets up to my neck. The last thing I registered was the tingling, prickling sensation returning with a vengeance...

**Trunks' POV**

"Darling, are you alright?"

I forced my eyelids to stay up as I looked into the worried blue eyes of my mother. This dinner had definitely been weird. First things first, my tail grew back out of the blue, and now this drowsiness. It had come on so suddenly, I didn't know what had just happened.

"I'm just a little tired, Mom." I replied, yawning. "Brat, go retire before you make a pillow out of your meal." Dad snapped, and Mom glared at him, "Be nice, Vegeta."

I sighed; it would only be a matter of time before they got into yet _another_ one of their infamous foreplay arguments. My tail wriggled restlessly in my pants, and I shifted to make it stop; which earned me a strange look from my little sister.

"Trunks, you're wriggling around like you have ants in your pants." Bra said softly, and then smirked, "what's the matter? Sat in a fire ant bed again?" I growled, "Shut up!" to my surprise, the growl was deeper and more guttural than usual, and my father raised a brow.

"What's with you, boy?"

I got up with a yawn, "I'm just cranky because I'm tired," another yawn cut in, "I'm going to hit the sack." With that, I left the table and headed for the stairs, ignoring the worried murmurs behind me.

_I've been this happy to see you, bed_, I thought as I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto the bed with a groan of pleasure. I squirmed under the covers and slowly drifted off. A strange prickling tingle raged through my body, and I was faintly aware of something _changing_ as I gave in to the exhaustion.

**No POV**

"The boy is different." Vegeta said stoically as Trunks disappeared up the stairs in a sleepy stupor. Bulma looked at him questionably, "How so?"

"His scent and the scent of Kakarot's grandbrat have changed." The saiyan king said coolly, and Bra looked up, "Pan's scent changed?" Vegeta nodded once, and Bulma furrowed her brow, "I know those two were fooling around in the lab today, but I didn't see anything spilled or broken."

The saiyan king frowned, "Something has changed in the boy's system," and left the room, headed for his GR.

Bra and Bulma watched him go, and then looked at each other. "I wonder what happened." Bra said softly. "Me too. I guess we'll have to see about it tomorrow. He doesn't have to work tomorrow."

"I'll ask Pan about it at school." Bra offered, and the two women set to work clearing the table, their thoughts full of worry.

**Pan's POV**

I yawned and rolled out of bed, stretching and popping my back blearily. Half-blind with leftover sleep, I padded into my personal bathroom and made my way to the sink, meaning to wash my face. I looked into the mirror and blinked to clear my vision... and blinked some more.

_What the hell? That's not my reflection..._

Instead of my usual, short, curvy self in the mirror, the black furred face of a black panther stared at me with my same, midnight blue eyes. I opened my mouth to yell for my parents and a roar came out. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, realizing right away that I couldn't talk like this.

_What do I do? I want my Papa..._ my eyes began to water as I stared at my reflection, and began to pace in the medium sized restroom, my tail moving restlessly behind me. I took in my form with a curious eye. My panther body was very well muscled and had a slight curve to it that suggested that I was female, rather than a male.

_Wait, how am I supposed to go to school?_ I groaned; which came out as a growl, and glared at the panther in the mirror, _turn back into Pan... can I even change back? _The prospect of remaining an animal for the rest of my life scared me, and I wanted to go hide in the protection that was my Papa's arms.

_Papa won't recognize me like- Oh no!_ On cue, my door began to open, and I peered out of the restroom nervously as the door swung open, and then whirled around to face the mirror again, _Come on, come on, come on! Turn into Pan!_

"Pan- oh my kami..." My father entered the restroom at the same time that my Black Panther form decided to return to my human form, and I was completely naked. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me while he looked respectively away.

"Uh, Panny, what- _why_ were you a panther just now?" Papa asked shakily, and my body began to shake, "Papa, I don't know." My eyes prickled with unshed tears, and Papa's gaze softened. I rushed into his arms with a soft sob... and a foreboding tingle rushed up my spine and spread...

Suddenly, everything was huge... like _huge_ huge, and Papa was staring down at me in shock, "Pan?" I sighed, _what did I turn into, now?_ Papa knelt down and scooped me up in his hands carefully. I turned around and took in the thin, pink tail with a mental grimace, _a mouse, really?_

"What have you gotten yourself into, young lady?" Papa asked, and I tried to focus on being me again. I wasn't disappointed, and I fell to the floor with a loud bang and a hot spark of pain up my arm. I cried out and quickly grabbed the towel to cover up.

"Good kami, Pan, what's wrong with you?" Papa helped me to my feet and I hugged him, "I wish I knew how to control this... Papa, I don't know- oh kami, the lab... _Trunks!_" My father frowned at me, "Trunks?"

"We were fooling around in Aunt B's lab, and we knocked a shelf of animal DNA samples down on us. I showered and cleaned myself up properly, so I didn't think I'd have any side effects... I guess I was wrong."

Papa ran a hand through my hair, "you said you spilled _all_ of them on yourself and Trunks?" I nodded, and he grimaced, "I think the side effect is obvious. You can probably turn into any animal on this planet." I bit my lip and looked down, "I don't have any control over the transformations. How am I supposed to go to school? I _need_ to graduate, Papa."

"Hey," he whispered, "we'll talk to Bulma, and she'll fix this." I gasped, "Auntie B will kill me, Papa." He shrugged, "You should've known better than to act like a hormonal glob of estrogen." I sighed, "touché, but I don't want to tell her yet. Maybe it'll disappear in a few days, and I'll be-"

The tingle came back and I cried out as my body began to contort and reform into some other creature. My legs became short and stout and my lower body shot out behind me. I collapsed to the floor as my skin became tough and spiky, and my nose and mouth shot out in front of me in what I knew to be an alligator snout. I slapped my tail against the floor in annoyance.

"If you want to keep it a secret, then fine, but if things get worse, I _will_ tell her." Papa knelt down so I could see him. _Turn back, now..._ Papa looked away as scales began to melt back into smooth, pink skin, and claws returned to normal human nails.

"Fine." I huffed, covering up, "I'm going to get ready for school." I left the room, ignoring my father's protests. _I have to pass bio-chem to graduate and I am going to walk across that stage, animal transformations or not!_

*At CC*

**Trunks' POV**

_This can't be happening. HOW did this happen? _I asked myself, taking in my new form in my bathroom mirror. Last night, I went to bed as a human-saiyan hybrid. I woke up this morning as a full grown male Tiger. _Kami, what do I tell my mother? Mom. The lab! That stupid chemical spill- PAN! Oh kami, poor Panny, who knows what happened to her this morning..._

I growled quietly, glaring at my reflection, _turn into Trunks, now_. No dice, the iconic striped face of the Tiger stared at me with my blue eyes. A loud, frustrated growl rumbled from my throat and my tail lashed with agitation, _how do I change back?_ _I need to change back so I can go check on Panny-_

Abruptly, I was myself again with a bit of tucking, pulling, and stretching. The sensation was painless and weird. Ignoring that, I pulled on some clothes and leapt out of my window, headed for Mount Paozu before Pan could leave for school.

_Please, please, don't let me be too late..._

**I remembered reading Animorphs as a child, and I based this drabble of a story off of book 12, "The Sickness", in which one of the characters couldn't control when they morphed because they were "allergic" to a certain animal morph that they'd acquired. Anyways, if you're into the idea, leave an animal you'd like to see Pan turn into while she's at school in a review, but remember, it has to be something subtle, so she can either stop the transformation, or run to the bathroom. If you have some suggestions for Trunks, then leave those as well.**

**The update rate for this will be pretty slow, because this is a side project because it's spur of the moment. R&R SukiChan12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, I got some positive reviews, and I got super excited and pumped this out. Don't worry; Phoenix Rise is coming along fine, as is Aionia Okeano. Anyways, here is Pan's day at school. Disregard the last bit of the chapter where Trunks went to find out about Pan. We'll just say he missed her, and spent his day dodging Bra and Bulma while transforming uncontrollably. No worries, he'll come to Pan's house after she gets home from school. Chapter two.**

**Pan's POV**

"Pan, are you _sure_ going to school is a good idea? What if you-"

I sighed sharply and shot my father a glare, "Papa, I'm not about to miss a day of school over this. I need to graduate, and I'd prefer to do so on a clean slate of attendance." I grabbed a random shirt and a pair of jeans from my closet and threw them onto the bed, "now let me get dressed in _peace_."

"Fine, Pan, but _please_. Be careful at school." Papa warned, and I softened. "Look, Papa," I said softly, "I realize that you don't want me to get carted off to a government lab, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. You know I'm a stickler for perfection."

"You get it from your mother." Papa said, pulling me into a hug, "but I'll be paying attention to your ki and if _anything_," he tensed up, and his eyes narrowed at me, "gets out of hand, I'll cause a distraction or something so you can get out of there."

_You have got to love that parental, unconditional love_, I thought, smiling up at him, "Thank you, Papa."

*Breakfast*

Mama laid a plate full of eggs, bacon, cheese, hash browns, sausage, and steak; all melted together in a delicious mix. I smiled in thanks and began to dig in, ignoring Papa's gaze on me; trying to persuade me into staying home. I shot him an annoyed look when Mama wasn't looking, but; to my surprise, she turned to him curiously.

"Gohan," she said softly, "why are you awake? It's your day off, and I told you that you _have_ to sleep in on your day off. You know you work too hard for those idiots as it is."

I muffled a snicker as a red blush overtook Papa's cheeks as he began to argue his case, "I'm just used to getting up early, Vi, you know that." Mama sighed, "I guess you're right. Sit down and eat something."

Papa sat down across from me with a small smirk, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his childishness. His eyes glowed with joy and hunger as Mama laid a large platter of the breakfast mix in front of him, complete with a mug of coffee.

My plate was empty, and I got up and placed it in the sink, "Well, I'm headed to- to school." A soft stutter marred my voice as the prickling sensation rushed up my spine, and I headed up the stairs to my bathroom, under the guise of taking a leak.

*five minutes later*

_This totally sucks_, I whined to myself.

This time, I turned into a tarantula, and let me tell you, having twenty eyes and six extra legs doesn't help anything. I ran into the wall seven times, and tripped over my eight legs too many times to count. If any other spider had been watching, they would've laughed until web shot out of their... web sac-thingy.

_I have got to learn how to control this... somewhat, at least_¸ I began to concentrate on my normal; two eyed two legged self and my body began to grow and contort back into my naked, human form.

_Why can't my clothes just disappear and reappear whenever I change?_ Losing my clothes was a downside to this slightly interesting, mostly _disappointing_ side effect of mine.

I quickly slipped back into my clothing, fixed my hair, and made my way back downstairs, keys in hand. My parents stared at me strangely, and I grinned.

"Forgot my keys." Mama frowned, "and it took you five minutes to grab them and come downstairs?" I shrugged, "I keep throwing them all over the place when I come home from school and then I forget where I put them in the morning. I'm a forgetful person, sue me."

"Have a _great_ day at school, Panny." Papa said; emphasis on the great for reasons known only to me. Mama looked at him strangely, and he pretended to pick a piece of lint from his t-shirt to distract her. She smiled softly, "Have a good day, and make good grades." I nodded and made my way out to the car, rolling my eyes skyward at my Papa's lack of subtlety.

*At School*

I sighed and slammed the door to my car, frustrated beyond belief. I had to pull off of the road four times to keep my side effects at bay. I wasn't about to rip out of a perfectly good top and jeans because of a slip up.

The tingles raced up my spine, and I froze, concentrating on keeping my human form. _No slip ups, Pan, none, whatsoever... Kami, this is hard..._ The tingles died down, and I nearly danced with joy at my fifth prevented morph of the morning. Hopefully, my record would stay clean.

"Panny?" She jumped and looked up, "Bra?"

The bluenette rushed over to me and hugged me like she hadn't just seen me yesterday, "ready for school, Pan?" I shrugged, "Meh," and followed Bra into the school. _I might be on my head to graduate, but it doesn't mean I love to come here eight hours out of five days of the week._

Papa told me that he would be watching over me. Apparently, my ki shifted in a unique way every time the animal in me tried to take over, so he'd be able to help if it got out of hand... _lucky me_.

In the middle of second period, the tingle returned, this time with a vengeance, and I jumped up; ignoring Bra's shocked face, "Bathroom!" before racing from the room. Mrs. Damon, our second period teacher, knew we were best friends, and I hoped desperately that she wouldn't send her behind me out of worry.

There was a bathroom tucked into a bit of an alcove in the science hallway that no one ever used. That was my sanctuary, and I went there to use the restroom, no matter how far away from it I was. Apparently, the custodians, Bra, and I were the only ones aware of its existence. Bra knew me well enough to come straight here if I left class like I just did; without an explanation.

I slipped into the bathroom, locked the door, and walked towards the far wall, whimpering as the strange sensation bowled me over. For some reason, this time around, it wasn't a numb sensation, but very discomforting. I grabbed my phone and sent Papa a text before my fingers became unusable; letting him know that I was safe, and no one would find me mid-morph and call the government.

Brown and white fur sprouted up and down my arms, spreading to cover my entire body as it began to shrink. My face began to shift and contort, and my nose became wet and pink. A snout pushed out of my face, and my tongue grew to accommodate it. My ears moved to the top of my head as my eyes shifted a little bit further apart. Bones broke and bent into new shapes, and my body went from biped to quadruped. My hands became little white paws, and a tail pushed out of my tail bone. My fur became thick, and my knees reversed as I finished shrinking down to the desired size. I shook free of my clothing and walked over to the full length mirror to examine my new form.

_An Australian shepherd puppy? Awww, I'm so cute and furry!_ My tail wagged as I made a few circles in front of the mirror, taking in the form of the dog I always wanted. I giggled inside and jumped around on my hind legs for a little bit, and then made a show of wagging my tail, _this is so cool!_ The sound of someone knocking made me jump with a little yip.

"Panny? Pan, are you in there?" _Bra. Crap, crap, crap! Change back, now!_ I struggled to concentrate as she banged on the door even more, and, slowly but surely, the transformation began.

"Pan, what's that cracking noise? What are you doing in there?" Bra yelled. _That would be the sound of my bones growing and shifting from canine to human._ Of course, I wasn't able to talk yet, so I couldn't say _anything_, let alone _that_. Like _hell_ was I going to tell Bra that I could; uncontrollably, transform into assumedly any animal in the world. She'd tell Aunt B... and I'd be dead.

"Panny, what's wrong with you?"

I tested my voice, and it came in fine; just a tiny bit rough and choked, "I-I'm okay, Bra, just give me a second!" My paws flattened out into hands, and my fingers grew back to their original length. The fur receded, and my tail was sucked back into my body. I rushed over to my discarded clothing and started getting dressed as fast as I could.

**No POV**

Bra started to knock again, but the door swung open, revealing her disheveled best friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw a patch of brown and white hair sinking into her skin, but quickly disregarded it as a trick of the light.

_Pan's hair is black, not brown, and definitely not white_, she chastised herself as Pan smiled apologetically, "My stomach was a little upset is all." Bra nodded, "Alright, but you scared the hell out of Mrs. Damon." The little Son blushed, "Well... when you gotta go..."

"Come on, let's get back to class."

*later*

Pan made it through the rest of her day without any mishaps, and she was quickly becoming tired of thinking off herself so much. Mentally, she was utterly exhausted, and was incredibly happy to be leaving her seventh period class, headed for her car.

"See you later, Panny!" Bra yelled as she pulled away in her cherry red Bugatti Veyron. Pan waved half-heartedly as she tossed her bag into the trunk of her burnt orange Mustang convertible and slid into the driver's seat.

_I just want to go home... oh kami, not this again._ The tingle raced up her spine, and she barely managed to beat it back, nearly groaning aloud as it faded away. Hopefully; and if she was lucky, which she was not half of the time, it wouldn't build up and overcome her later.

_As if_, she started her car and made her way home, eyelids slowly starting to droop. Her mental fatigue was starting to spill over into her physical energy, and she was desperate to get home and take a nice, long nap.

After what felt like an eternity, Pan was finally pulling into the driveway of her home. With a yawn, she got out, grabbed her bag, and headed to the front door to let herself in. the door swung open, and she stepped inside, shut and locked the door, and made the seemingly long trek up the stairs, yawning and rubbing her eyes the whole way.

Once she was in her room, she changed into comfortable clothing and collapsed on the bed with a moan. _Screw fighting it_, she thought, as the tingle returned eagerly, _I just want to sleep. I'll deal with it when I wake up_. As she lapsed into slumber, her body shrank out of her clothes, and black fur sprouted all over her body.

As quickly as it had begun, the transformation completed itself, leaving a small, fluffy black cat resting on the bed in Pan's place. The small creature curled up into a ball, still deeply asleep.

*later*

Gohan and Videl returned to their home after spending the day in the city and picking up their three youngest children from school. Gohan had sensed the change in Pan's ki as she both transformed and fell asleep while transformed, and was devising ways to keep Videl from checking on Pan. Unfortunately, while he was still weighing options, Videl had begun to make her way up the stairs to check on her eldest child.

Gohan looked up to say something to his wife, and realized she was missing with a gulp. He rushed to the stairs with a dying prayer in his mind.

"what on- _GOHAN!_" Videl yelled, peering into Pan's room. Why was there a cat sleeping on her bed? Though; she admitted, the cat was very cute, it didn't belong in Pan's room _or_ in the house. The cat stirred at her voice and looked up at her with _very_ familiar midnight blue eyes.

The mother frowned; only _one_ person had eyes that color. It was a very rare and unique genetic mix of hers and Gohan's eye colors. Thinking she was insane, Videl walked over to the bed and knelt down to the cat's eye level, "Um... Pan-chan?"

The cat meowed and nodded its head slightly, confirming her suspicion. _Oh kami_, Pan thought, staring at her shell shocked mother, _I may have broken Mama_. Videl turned to the open door and yelled for her husband again.

Gohan entered the room and found his wife on her knees at Pan's bedside. Resting _on_ the bed, curled up on top of some of Pan's comfort clothing was _Pan_ herself, in the form of a cute black cat. She looked at him with irritation and hissed at him, as if asking him why her mother had found her this way.

"I'm sorry, Panny, I got distracted." Gohan apologized, and the little cat yowled at him before turning away. He didn't know whether to laugh or feel wounded. Videl stood up and shot him a loaded look, "Why is my oldest child a _cat_, Gohan?"

"She had an accident in Bulma's lab yesterday..."

"Oh?" Videl turned around to face her feline daughter, "and why didn't you tell Bulma before you started having _side effects_?" Pan recoiled from her mother's ire and made a soft, mewling sound.

Videl softened at the sight of her daughters' utter adorableness and scooped her up, "It's okay, I know exactly why you didn't tell her. Let me guess, your dad caught you this morning and you made him promise not to tell Aunt Bulma unless the side effects continue after a week."

_How the hell does she do that_? Pan wondered staring up at her mother questionably. "I know my own daughter, Panny." Videl answered her questioning gaze and began to scratch behind her ears. Pan purred delightedly.

'_Oh, that feels gooood..._' Pan's voice popped into their heads, and Gohan jumped, "Panny?" Pan jerked, '_Oh, you heard that?_' She asked, and her parents nodded, much to her mortification, '_kami, just kill me now_.'

"Aw, don't be like that, Pan-chan. If it's any consolation, you're an absolutely adorable cat." Videl admonished, stroking Pan's rich, ebony fur. A purr rumbled from her throat, and her parents shared a laugh and made their way downstairs.

Apparently, while they were upstairs, the kids decided to go over to their grandparent's house and spend some time with their Grampa Goku.

"Wow, I feel kind of duped." Videl laughed as she set Pan down on the floor and grabbed a piece of yarn from a collection of yarn balls in a basket. Pan became fixated on it immediately, and Gohan chuckled, "someone wants a piece of yarn."

Videl knelt down and began to swing the yarn in front of her cat daughter, watching her midnight eyes as she tracked its motions closely. She began to swing it faster, and Pan began batting at it, her tail lashing behind her in excitement. Her feline fun came to a halt at the sound of scratching at the front door.

Pan raced to the door, meowing plaintively for her parents to come open it. Videl frowned and opened the door, revealing a peculiar sight.

A furry lavender Labrador stood on the front stoop, and behind it was a trail of clothing; male by the looks of it. "Oh dear... _Trunks?_" The dog yipped at Videl in response, and Pan began to weave through his legs, chirping and trilling affectionately.

'_Pan? Is that you?_' Trunks asked the furry black creature that was rubbing herself against his dog body. '_Yes, of course. The side effects got you, too?_' Trunks whimpered, and she nudged him, '_Come inside._'

Once the two animals were inside, Videl shut the door. Pan rubbed against Trunks once more, and then ran up the stairs. The few minutes later, a human Pan came down, carrying some of her father's clothing. She placed them in Trunks' mouth, "take these and go turn back." Trunks barked around the bundle of clothing and retreated to the bathroom. Shortly thereafter, a human Trunks emerged, scratching his hair. Both he and Pan sat on the couch looking at the two parents questionably.

"I'm assuming you and Trunks were fooling around in Bulma's lab and spilled animal DNA all over yourselves when you got carried away?" Videl asked, amused. "Something like that..." Trunks blushed, and Pan stiffened next to him.

"Oh kami," Pan jumped up from the couch and ran from the room. A few minutes later, a lion head rabbit hopped back into the room, wriggling its nose at the occupants in the room. Trunks laughed, "Well, don't you look cute, Panny," and reached out to pet the black rabbit. Pan gave him her best bunny glare and bit his finger. Trunks hissed in pain and clutched his hand to his chest. Pan's rabbit face looked strangely smug at this.

Gohan laughed and plucked Pan from the floor, "Be nice, Panny." Pan settled down in his arms, wiggling her little bunny nose. Videl laughed at her, "you're so cute, Pan-chan." Pan glared at her, and then began to preen her fur with her tiny paws. Everyone watched the bunny in silence, and then Pan's voice popped into their heads, '_I_ _really want some veggies._'

"I'll get you some, Pan." Videl headed into the kitchen, and Pan beamed; as much as a rabbit could, '_I never thought I could get so excited over vegetables._' Gohan chuckled and followed his wife into the kitchen, with Trunks following.

Videl placed a saucer full of salad on the counter and Gohan placed Pan on the counter next to it. The rabbit hopped closer to the platter and began eating. The three humans in the room watched her little rabbit jaw bounce, amused.

'_Mmmm..._' Pan's hum of pleasure echoed through everyone's head as she devoured her salad, '_I_ _guess_ _being a rabbit make roughage taste much better._'

Everyone laughed at her excited thoughts, and she whined, bouncing in place a little, '_Leave_ _me alone; I can't help what I turn into!_' The little ball of fluff on the counter covered her face with her little paws.  
'_I'm_ _going to go change back. Let me down._'

Trunks scooped the black puff up and placed her on the floor. Pan shook her fur out before hopping out of the room, to where she'd phased out of her clothes.

"So," Videl began, "why aren't you transforming all the time like Pan?" Trunks shrugged, "She had the most exposure to it, and she may have swallowed some of the samples on accident. But, yeah, I've been dodging my parents and transforming all day, too."

"I did swallow some." Pan stood in the doorway, blushing madly, "I'm sorry."  
"Oh, Panny..." Videl sighed, "What are we going to do with you?" She smiled innocently, "love and nurture me?"

Gohan took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "always, Pan-chan." she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take a nap as a cat again... I don't really know how to trigger it, but I got some good sleep." Pan made her way up the stairs to shower before her nap.

*in the shower* **(A/N: I really wanted to do an octopus transformation! I mainly do the fuzzy, cute creatures, but there will be some creepy ones here and there.)**

Pan gasped as the tingling hit her hard, and looked down, trying to concentrate. The sight of her legs turning orange and blooming red and blue spots broke her concentration, and the transformation ensued. The bones in her legs seemed to dissolve, and she fell to the floor as her legs seemed to stretch and grow. The sensation of something emerging from her lower abdomen caused her to look down, and she screamed as six new legs; no, tentacles emerged from her abdomen. Suckers grew on the inside, and her mouth melted into her face, moving down, down, down, forming a beak at the center of her new tentacles. Her hair melted into her head and the top region distended into a boneless mass. Folds of orange skin fell slightly over her eyes, and her arms melted into her torso. The last of her bones melted away, and she was officially an octopus.

The shower curtain was ripped aside by her mother, "Panny, you- oh..." Pan wriggled her tentacles, 'I have to say, this transformation was the most freaky.' she began to focus on returning to her original form, and couldn't sighed with relief as bones began to form, and tentacles began to recede, leaving her naked self on the floor in the shower. Videl turned the water off and helped her up, "Come on, darling."

*Later*

Pan plopped on her bed, feeling warm and dry, and promptly began to morph into the fluffy black cat from earlier. Videl watched the disturbing transformation with mild disgust and curiosity. At last, the little fluffy black cat from before emerged from Pan's pajamas and curled up on the pillow.  
"Good night, Panny." Videl kissed the top of the cats head and left the room. Pan mewled and lapsed into sleep, purring softly.

**NO POV ***that night*

"Gohan, I'm worried about Pan." Videl said as she climbed into bed, "I hate to say, but who knows what damage is being wrecked on her DNA. In order for her to turn into these animals, it would have to be encoded into her DNA, right?"

Gohan nodded, "I'll take a look at it tomorrow." his wife breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his lips, "good." Gohan frowned, "I think her transformations are controlled by her desires, or even her environments."

"How so?" Videl asked curiously.

"She turned into an aquatic creature in the shower, and today at school, she turned into an Australian Shepherd puppy at school today. She really wants one of those." Gohan mused, "You have a point. The animal DNA's have probably integrated into her DNA and are fighting for dominance. That would certainly explain the random transformations. This could be even more serious than we thought."

**Uh oh, didn't think there wouldn't be other consequences now did you? Alright, so it could be a threat to their health and stuff. Who do you want to find out about their problem next? Gohan found out first because Pan's a Daddy's girl in this story, and it only made sense that Videl would find out next. Bulma IS NOT an option for next, btw, so have fun choosing. It doesn't even have to be someone who's been present in the first two chapters. SukiChan12^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**So many positive reviews! Okay, just four, but still... any amount of reviews is a good amount for me. This is the day after the last chapter. Saturday. Sit back, relax, and laugh, because the beginning is intended to be funny for everyone reading, and a tad bit stressful for poor Panny. **_**Four**_** people find out her secret this chapter. One is Vegeta, the other three... well, you'll see.**

* * *

**Pan's POV**

I woke up the next morning, well rested and _pleasantly_ surprised to see everything looming over me, even more so than when I'd been a cat. _I switched forms during the night... dammit..._ I crawled to my feet and took a look in the mirror on my vanity across the room. A furry, longhaired black guinea pig stared back at me, and I sighed and waddled to the end the bed. If I remembered correctly, there was a jacket hanging from the foot board.

_Bingo_, I slid down the jacket and onto the floor... and tumbled across the carpet with the momentum I had. I squeaked in surprise and shook myself before making my way to the slightly ajar door to my bedroom, and went into the hall. As I waddled along, my ears pricked, and then, before I could make my chubby guinea pig body turn around, a pair of hot hands scooped me up and held me in front of a very familiar face.

"Hey, guys," Chase called, "I found a rat!"

_Rat? I'm not a damn rat!_

"It's cute, though. Rats are ugly." Chyna said innocently, and Corra nodded in agreement. "What should I do with it?" My little brother asked, and I could see ideas forming in his mind.

"How about the toilet... and then maybe the blender. You know mom doesn't want rats in the house." I squeaked, _Oh kami, no..._

*Meanwhile* **No POV**

Videl woke up to what she thought was a going to be a peaceful Saturday morning... until the high pitched squeaks began. She frowned, _what the hell is that?_ The mother of four rolled out of bed and made her way down stairs, curious as to what the noise was.

Suddenly, her youngest ran up to her with tears in her eyes. "Mama," Chyna wailed, "Chase found a cute little rat and he's going to put it in the blender!" Beyond her, in the kitchen, the high pitched squeaks grew louder. _A rat? Oh, kami... Pan!_

"Chyna, baby, go wait on the sofa for Mama. I need to go check something." She turned tail and ran up the stairs to Pan's room. The door was ajar, but she threw it open anyway. As she suspected, the little black cat wasn't in the bed. "Dammit, Pan..." she ran back down the stairs to the desperate squeaks and burst into the kitchen.

"Chase, stop it, it's scared!" Corra screamed at him, trying to grab him from his perch on the counter, above a whirring blender. "Shut up, Corra, I just want to see what'll happen to it." Chase replied. In his hand, trying desperately to escape his grip was a black, long haired guinea pig. When it spotted Videl, Pan's voice burst into her mind, '_Mama, help, please!_'

"Chase Gokei Son, put that guinea pig on the counter and turn that blender off... _now!_" Videl hissed, startling the boy. The guinea pig tumbled from his hand, and she phased across the kitchen to catch her poor daughter before she could meet her doom at the hands of the blender.

"Oh my kami," Videl screeched, clutching Pan to her chest, "how could you, Chase? You almost killed your big sister!" When she realized what she said, it was too late, and three curious sets of periwinkle eyes were on her.

"That's _Pan_?" Chase asked, poking the guinea pig in the butt. Pan squeaked in surprise and burrowed against her mothers' chest, '_Mama, look at what you've done..._' The poor creature wouldn't stop shaking, and soft '_wheeking_' noises kept escaping her.

"What the HFIL is going on in here?" Gohan yelled from the doorway, taking in the scene with a mixture of shock, horror, and, oddly enough, humor.

Videl stood near an empty blender, cradling a black guinea pig in her arms. Chase was kneeling on the counter, next to the blender, and his youngest daughters were crowded around Videl, looking worriedly at the poor guinea pig that, he noticed, was shaking violently.

Before Videl could reprimand his language, Chyna answered his question, "Chase almost killed Panny!"

Gohan's eyes widened, "Panny, are you alright?" and he rushed over to his wife and eldest child immediately. "She's very shaken up, no thanks to Chase." Chase blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry, big sis."

'_I-I'm okay... I think... Holy HFIL I almost got killed by a blender._' Pan's shaky voice filtered into her parents' minds. Videl petted her fur gently, "It's okay, Pan-chan, you're safe now."

'_I'm alright, Chase, don't feel bad... just stop trying to put animals in the blender._' Pan told her brother gently, and then purred as Videl began to scratch behind her ears, pressing herself against her mother's fingers. Videl laughed and placed her on the counter.

Pan waddled over to her brother and clambered onto his knees, '_Hey, no harm done, see?_' she made a small, clumsy circle on his lap and squeaked at him. Chase reached down and carefully picked his sister up, staring at the little creature curiously, "Panny, how'd you end up like this?"

"Yeah," Corra piped up, "Are you cursed like Sleeping Beauty?" Pan shifted on Chase's palm to look at her little sisters, '_You could say that, Corra._' Chyna reached out hesitantly, "Can I pet you, Panny."

"Be gentle, darling." Videl warned, leaning into Gohan's side. Chase leaned down to let his little sisters see Pan, and they both gave her a gentle rub and scratched her ears to make her purr. '_Ohhh... my... so gooood..._' The girls giggled as Gohan took the guinea pig from them and left the room with her.

"Pan, I need a blood sample to run a test." Gohan said softly as he set Pan down on the examination bed, along with a medium sized blanket to cover up with. Pan quickly morphed back and wrapped the blanket around herself, under her arms. Gohan swabbed the inside of her left arm with alcohol and prepped a syringe to take some of her blood.

"I know you get woozy and faint when you see blood, so get comfortable first." The worried father urged, running a hand through Pan's hair. Videl entered the lab and moved to Pan's side to hold her hand, laying a second blanket over her legs. Pan lay back against three pillows and held her arm level as Gohan placed the edge of the syringe needle against her skin. Once she was entirely still, he pushed it through.

Pan grunted softly as red fluid began to fill the barrel, and looked away, breathing deeply to abate the nausea and dizziness she felt. She hated blood. Couldn't stand the sight of it. The smell made her gag, and the sight of it left her dizzy. Only time she could tolerate it was during a spar.

"Alright, Pan, I'm done." Gohan removed the needle and placed a cotton ball over the puncture wound. Pan breathed a sigh of relief as he capped the syringe and left to run tests, and then took a few more deep breaths to steady herself.

Videl busied herself with bandaging Pan's arm, and then cupped her cheeks, "I need to go fix breakfast before one of the little ones kills one of the other little ones. Do you need anything else before I go?" Pan shook her head, "some real clothes would be nice. I think my lightheadedness is gone, but I really want something to eat, Mama."

"I'll bring it down, feed them, and hopefully, your father will have some results." She frowned at Pan's face, "hey, be positive," and kissed her cheeks and forehead, "love you, baby." Pan nodded, "love you, too, Mama," and lay back on the bed, trying to relax.

"Panny, you alright? You're not woozy, are you?"

Gohan made his way back to her side and grasped her hand gently. "I'm alright, Papa, calm down." Pan smiled, wrapping her blanket tightly around herself. "It's going to take a few hours to get the results, so go have some fun, and be careful."

"Panny?"

Both brunettes looked up as a lavender haired saiyan prince made his way down the stairs, smiling at Pan. Pan got off of the table and walked over to him, still clad in the sheet, "Here for blood tests?"

"Yup, can't exactly ask mom, you know." Trunks leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Pan smiled and hugged him, "Let me go get some clothes on." The little Son made her way up the stairs and out of the basement.

On her way up to her room, Pan met her mother halfway and took her clothing, "thanks, Mama," pecked her on the cheek, and vanished into her room. Videl watched, slightly surprised by her sudden appearing-disappearing act.

*later*

"Are you sure taking me to CC is a good idea?" Pan asked, staring at her boyfriend like he'd grown a second head. Why was he basically asking her to go straight to Aunt B and tell her what happened?

"We're going to hang out in the Nature Dome, Panny. That way, if we transform, no one will really notice." Trunks bit his lip slightly, and Pan realized that he was rejecting the urge to transform.

"If you keep that up, you'll end up backing up the system and transforming whether you want to or not. It's tiring, isn't it?" Trunks nodded once, and led the way across the lawn. Along the way, Pan realized that she'd left her bandana on the wall that they'd been behind, and she pulled away, "I'll meet you at the dome right after I grab my bandana."

Trunks acquiesced, and she ran back across the lawn to get her trinket. Along the way, a tingle hit her hard, and she knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't be able to stop the change. The more intense the tingle, the harder it was for her to keep at bay. Not only was she about to turn, but Vegeta was making his way across the lawn, and he was heading her direction.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry, but I just had to do this to Veggie. One freaky transformation, coming right up for the sake of Veggie.)**

Pan gasped as brownish pink skin broke out on her legs and arms, ribbed sections set an equidistance apart. She furrowed her brow at this. Where had she seen this skin before? Realization hit her hard as her legs began to merge painlessly. _Oh kami, I'm turning into an earth worm!_

She held her revulsion at bay as her arms melted into her sides, and her body began to narrow and lengthen slightly, before shrink down to proper earth worm size. Her face dissolved, and all that was left was a pink earth worm on the side walk.

Vegeta froze, his dark eyes narrowing on the small, defenseless creature wriggling around on the sidewalk. As if sensing his gaze, the disgust thing coiled up on the ground, giving him a bigger target to hit. _One less blasted filthy worm to deal with on this mud ball_, he surmised, focusing a bit of ki into his finger tip.

As the Saiyan King began to release the blast, a very familiar voice burst into his head, '_Vegeta, stop!_' his shot went wide as he jerked, leaving a scorch mark on the cement.

'_Girl! Where the hell are you? Come out at once!_' Vegeta retorted in his mind, looking around widely for Pan.

'_I'm down here, on the ground._' Pan replied, seeing no other to come out of this encounter alive unless she told him her secret.

'_I don't see you. Stop your games, brat, I grow tired of your foolishness!_'

'_I'm right there! You were about to blast me!_'

'_Wait... you're a worm!?_' Vegeta bellowed, staring down at her incredulously.

'_Yes, now can I borrow your shirt so I can change back?_' Pan asked, exasperated. Vegeta begrudgingly removed his shirt, laid it on the grass, and turned away respectfully.

Pan's happy sigh made him turn back, and there stood the girl, being swallowed by his training top. She gave him that irritating Son grin and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I guess you want me to explain-"

"No, actually I don't wish to know what the hell you've done to yourself now." The Prince rolled his eyes at her, "now, go run along and play games with my foolish brat." Vegeta then turned on his heel and left Pan there in a shocked stupor. She shook herself of it, grabbed her bandana, and headed to the nature dome.

_That was weird..._

* * *

**Couldn't resist playing on Vegeta's fear of worms. Anyways, it was short and dry, and I hope the next one will come out longer and more substantial. Enjoy the read! –SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
